Voodoo Madness!
by Hittomi
Summary: Two tenyearold girls, Sarah and Lesley, LOVE Teen Titans. They've dreamed of meeting them countless times, and enjoy playing with their Titan dolls, dressing them up and stuff. But what they didn't know was they had the power of voodoo! COMPLETE!
1. Pretty Pink Flowers

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS! AND I DOUBT I EVER WILL! BUT I REALLY WANT TO! IT'S NOT FAIR! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Shoo, that was dramatic. On to the story…**

"This doll looks funny," Sarah said, holding her doll up to show Lesley. Sarah Mcallister, a short ten-year-old girl loved to play with her new Teen Titan dolls. Ever since she bought them a day ago, she'd been playing with them nonstop until bed. She couldn't wait 'till the day she _actually_ saw them, twisting her brown hair in front of the window, and watching. Watching for any sign the Titans might be coming. Her and Lesley would watch the news whenever the Teen Titans saved the day, always talking about how they defeated their foes. Lesley Charts had blonde hair with such a bright appearance that it looked white. She always wore it in pigtails, loving the bouncy feel whenever she skipped to school.

"It doesn't look like Beast Boy at all!" Lesley laughed. "He's almost bald!" Sarah joined her giggles. "It's too bad mom can't find the Starfire doll I had," Sarah said adding a sigh. "But the Robin one looks so real," Lesley added. "He's lonely, I bet." Sarah said, lowering her head. "Why, Sarah?" Lesley asked. "'Cause Starfire isn't near him!" Sarah said, lifting her head quickly and bouncing on the bed.

"Lesley!" The two girls heard a call from the hall. "Yes, mom?" Sarah replied. "Lesley's mom called! She wants her home!"

"Oh well," Lesley sighed. "We'll have to finish dressing Cyborg up later." She looked sadly toward Cyborg whose lower metal half was covered with a doll skirt Sarah's mom had sewn to look like pants. Unfortunately for Cy, the skirt had bright pink flowers with a purple background. "Bye, Lesley," Sarah said as her best friend walked through the door. "Bye, Sarah," She answered.

THE NEXT DAY AT TITANS TOWER

"Um… Cyborg, is there a reason you have bright pink flowered pants on?" Robin asked as Cyborg walked in the living room. "Say what!" Cyborg exclaimed, quickly jolting his head down to look at himself. "AHHHH!" He screamed, running through the hall.

"What's wrong?" Beast Boy yawned, opening the door and peeking out. Cyborg's high-pitched girly scream had woken BB up. Once Cyborg had reached the end of the hall, he had turned, running back toward the kitchen. Beast Boy was just about to close the door when a glimmer of purple pants ran past him. "Hahahahahahaha! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" Beast Boy laughed, realizing that this strange figure was Cy.

JUMP CITY (OUTSIDE TITANS TOWER)

Lesley skipped her way to school, humming _Mary Had A Little Lamb_ the whole time. As usual, she'd meet with Sarah by their favorite Oak tree and talk about their dreams from the previous night for the rest of the trip.

Lesley felt shadow engulfing her as she skipped underneath the long branches of the Oak tree. Up ahead she could see Sarah, leaning against the tree's massive trunk, whistling to herself. "Hey, Sarah," Lesley said, getting closer to her friend. "Oh," Sarah exclaimed, jumping up straight and putting a smile on her face. "Hi, Les. How you doing?"

"Great! I had the best dream last night, and you?" She replied, skipping more slowly so Sarah could catch up. "Nah," Sarah said. "It wasn't that great."

Sarah started skipping along with Lesley, now. "What kind of dream did you have, Les?" Sarah asked. Lesley smiled happily. "It was about the Titans," she said. "Well," Sarah pressed. "Well… The Titans came to meet me!" Lesley beamed. "Oh. Lesley, you've told me that dream before,"

"I know," Lesley said. "But I thought you might want to hear it again." The girls laughed softly as they approached their school. Or what _had_ been her school.

Flames replaced the large school playground, and the remains of what was left of the rest were collapsing to the ground. "What the!" Sarah said alarmingly. "Looks like we aren't the only ones," Lesley pointed to a group of kids standing in front of the ruined building. They, too, we're startled by the sudden tragedy.

"What happened?" Sarah asked what looked like a teen that was passing by her. But this teen was different from the rest. As he turned his head to face Sarah, she knew who he was. "Robin!" She shrieked. Her heart was beating fast. If Robin was here, then surely the rest of the Titans would be here, too. But he ignored her, facing the wreck and running toward the flaming school.

He stopped in the middle of the half-destroyed sidewalk and looked back at Lesley and Sarah. But he wasn't looking at _them. _"Come on, Cyborg!" he yelled quite annoyed. "We're here to do a job, not a fashion show."

Lesley and Sarah exchanged glances and turned around. There, behind them, was a robotic figure in a pair of familiar pink flowered pants. His one dark-skinned cheek was blushing slightly, his arms crossed over the top of the pants. Sarah was covering her mouth, her eyes watering trying to keep from laughing. Lesley had turned around and Sarah could hear quiet giggling from where Lesley stood.

Behind Cyborg Sarah could see Starfire pushing his back to make him go forward. "Oh, no," Cyborg said loudly. "I am not going out there!"

"But you must," Starfire pressed. "There is trouble!"

"Yeah, dude," Said Beast Boy. "You can't just stand there and watch the building crash when you can't get a pair of mysterious pants off!" But Beast Boy looked like he was going to burst into laughter himself. "Fine!"

Cyborg walked extremely slow toward the school. Robin sighed with distress and ran for the fire hydrant nearby. "Raven!" He shouted. Raven started chanting, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" The top of the fire hydrant exploded and squirted water all over Sarah and Lesley but poured on the school.

In a matter of minutes the school was only a heap of dust, but the fire was gone. "Thanks for saving our school," Sarah said shyly approaching Robin. "We didn't really save it," he replied facing the ruins. Sarah blushed with embarrasment. _Good going, Sarah,_ she scolded herself. _Now he probably thinks you're in idiot. _But then he said, as if hearing Sarah's thoughts, "But your welcome." He ran off followed by the rest of the Titans.

"He spoke to me!" Sarah shouted happily. "Um, Sarah," Lesley said motioning to the group of kids staring at her. "Ha, ha." Sarah faked a laugh nervously. "Looks like no school today,"

**Poor Cyborg! Oh well. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Jennifer**


	2. Robin's Once Perfect Hair

"It was so weird!" Sarah told her mother that afternoon. "The pants that Cyborg were wearing looked _exactly _like the ones you made," She brought her head down and started writing on the paper before her. "I really don't know what to say," Mrs. Mcallister told her daughter. "Maybe he liked that skirt- um,pants."

"How many times have you seen a skirt turned into pants of the same design made for dolls?" Sarah asked without looking at her mother. "Not many,"

"Oh! Honey," Mrs. Mcallister said reaching in a pocket on her apron. "I found your Starfish doll."

"My what?"

"You know. Your Star- Oh! Whatever you call it!" She pulled out a tall doll with long orange-red hair, emerald eyes, and orange skin. "Starfire!" Sarah exclaimed taking the doll out of her mother's hands. "So that's what it's called," Mrs. Mcallister mumbled. She turned around and walked to the oven. "Oh, you might want to let the dog out. He hasn't gone since this morning." She added as Sarah raced to her room.

Sarah reached her bedroom and opened the Teen Titan sticker covered door. But when she got there… "Bad dog, Rocket!" She yelled in annoyance. She ran over and pushed the dog away from her pink and purple bed. "I can't believe you did this!" She held up the Robin doll and started crying. The dog had chewed every bit of hair on Robin's "Perfect" head, except for a small tuft sticking out of the top of his head supported with dog slobber.

TITAN'S TOWER

"Ah," Robin sighed, walking out of the exercise room and toward the living room. "There's nothing like a good workout after saving the town." He reached the large entranceway and headed for the kitchen. "Maybe I'll have a snack before- Oh, hi BB." He called to Beast Boy who, for some weird reason, was staring at him. His mouth was open and he was drooling all over his perfectly prepared ice cream sundae.

Immediately, Robin knew something was wrong, for every time Beast Boy had made an ice cream sundae, he took extreme caution not to ruin it. "Is something wrong, Beast Boy?" Robin asked. Beast Boy nodded his head slowly, and said, "Look in a mirror." Robin, quite confused, walked to the bathroom and looked in the small mirror that hung on the wall.

"Oh… My…GOD!" His perfect hair was practically gone. And when Robin felt the only non-destroyed part of his hair, he quickly pulled his hand back in disgust. It was _gooey_, and even_ sticky._ "Hey, Robin!" Robin didn't look but Cyborg was at the door and didn't notice part of Robin's hair was gone because the side of Robin he was looking at was, fortunately, the side that had some (if any) left.

"Look! I found a way that I can dye the pants blue instead of keeping them pink-" Robin turned his head to face the door. "What… What…" Cyborg stammered, but Robin cut him off. "I don't know," He said slowly and somewhat wearily. "But don't you-"

"Hahahahahahaha! Hahahahahahahaha!" Cyborg laughed hysterically, his hands placed over his stomach and was leaning against the wall to keep from falling over. "Laugh." Robin said frowning.

SARAH'S HOUSE

"I know you'll hate it," Sarah said, picking up a pair of scissors and placing the Robin doll on her lap. "But I think you'll feel better this way." She took a strand of the doll's hair and twirled it between her two fingers. Slowly, she opened the metal parts of the scissors, placed the hair between them, and said, "It won't be that bad to be bald," And snipped of the strand of Robin's hair.

"Come on, Sarah," Mrs. Mcallister said through the open door. "It's time to go to church."

"But I thought we were going tomorrow," Sarah complained. "I know, but I think we should go tonight." Mrs. Mcallister walked away. "Fine," Sarah said.

TITAN'S TOWER

Cyborg, still laughing uncontrollably, glanced up at the top of Robin's head and saw a strand of his hair suddenly disappear. Cyborg laughed even harder and ended up falling to the ground and rolling on the floor. "What's wrong, now?" Robin said sadly. He turned and faced the mirror and found he was **completely **bald.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" He screamed and started running past Cyborg, who was now about to pass out. He raced to the kitchen to find Beast Boy in the same position as before and still drooling waterfalls. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" he screamed again, now running so fast, he couldn't see that there was a large glass window in front of him. And if he ran through it, he would fall about seven hundred feet ( A/N: I don't know how tall Titan's Tower is!).

But luckily, Starfire was sitting on the couch flipping through TV channels and saw him about to run through the window, and flew in front of him to stop him. "What is wrong, friend Robin?" She asked. But then she saw his bald head. "Ah!" She screamed. "What happened to your-"

"I… Don't… Know…" Robin panted, his hands on his knees. "Beep! Beep!" The alarm went off.

"Not now!" Robin yelled, rushing over to the computer. The screen showed a live video of the local church. It was on fire, fortunately, everyone was outside and it looked like non-of them were hurt.

AT THE CHURCH

"My goodness!" Lesley shouted. "First our school, now this! What's happening!"

"I don't know, Les," Sarah replied as calmly as she could. "But I bet the Titans will be coming to save us!" She put a small smile on her face.

Mrs. Mcallister walked over to the two girls. "Its okay," She said, "Everything is going to be alright." She looked up. "Hey! Who's that?" Mrs. Mcallister shouted. Sarah and Lesley followed her gaze. "Starfire!" They shouted. "They did come! You were right!" Lesley told her friend. "Of course I was! They _always _come to save the day." Sarah felt herself welling with excitement. But then her smile turned to a frown.

"Wait a minute," Sarah said. "Is that… Robin?" She pointed to the short boy that was hanging from Starfire's arms.

"Okay, Star," Robin said to Starfire. She was holding him, his legs dangling and his hands held on to Starfire's. "Fly easily and the hat won't fall off." Robin had taken black construction paper and cut it out to make it look like his hair. Or what _had _been his hair. He then had glued it to a black hat so that no one could tell that the whole thing was fake. Unfortunately for Robin, the glue wasn't dried yet, and it was dripping down the hat and on to his face.

Starfire flew downward until she was a couple feet from the ground. She dropped Robin who landed on his butt because he had been in deep thought about his gone hair. "Teen Titans go!" Robin said, getting up and running to the church. But he suddenly stopped and looked around. The eyes of everyone- including the Reverend- were staring directly at Robin instead of the disaster that usually attracted attention.

Robin's nervous expression turned to a frown. "Come on, Robin," Cyborg taunted him from behind. "We're here to do a job. Not a fashion show." A wide smile appeared on Cyborg's face as he ran toward the fire.

AN HOUR LATER

The fire was finally out, but Robin's "hair" was totally soaked, practically in pieces, and quite a sight to see. Everybody was trying hard not to laugh. Unfortunately for Robin, even people driving by didn't see the ruined church, but Robin's so called hair. "Oh boy," He said as he walked across the street on his way back to Titan's Tower.

"You do not have to walk, friend Robin," Starfire told him, following. "I can-"

"That's okay, Star," Robin replied. "I can just walk," Starfire flew back to where the rest of the Titans were standing. Each was on their back on the ground, holding their stomach and laughing hysterically. "Ahh," She sighed and headed back home, too.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I thank EVERYONE who reviewed my last one. And I appreciated all the advice and cool ideas! Oh, Regrem Erutaerc, thanks for the idea, but I kinda want to keep this story clean. No offense. It would be really funny, though. And, Vandagirl, I hope that I did what you had said. Thanks! Jennifer**


	3. Leg Less

THE NEXT MORNING

Sarah walked up and down the hall. She was wondering why her heroes where acting so weird. She didn't know what happened to Robin's hair, but he looked pretty upset when he left. "It might've been a bad hair day," she said quietly. "But the hairgel he uses… It could fix anything!" She knew this because she had used it a couple of times and everything she used it on worked perfectly.

"Bring! Bring!" It was the telephone ringing on the table at the end of the hall. "I'll get it!" Sarah shouted and ran for the phone. "Hello?" she asked into the mouthpiece, "May I ask who is calling, please?"

"Yes," a voice answered. "I'm looking for a Miss Jerry Mcallister,"

"One moment, please," Sarah said, then she looked at her Mom's bedroom door. "Mom!" Sarah shouted. She put her ear against the top part of the phone and waited for her Mother to pick up. She put it down and ran to her room.

Sarah picked up her bright yellow backpack and placed it on her bed. She then searched in the large toy box in her closet hoping to find one of her five favorite dolls. After searching for a few seconds, she found what she was looking for and emerged from the top of the chest. "Yes!" She said happily. She slipped the doll into her backpack. "I can't have you getting lost again," Sarah whispered.

Sarah ran to her Mom's bedroom and told her, "I'm going to Lesley's," and hurried out.

AT LESLEY'S HOUSE

Sarah took out the doll in her backpack and propped it up on the small chair on Lesley's desk. "Starfire is so pretty," Sarah sighed. "I hope that when I'm a teenager, I'll be just like her." Lesley gave Sarah an odd expression. "Except for the powers," she added. Lesley nodded and handed Sarah the hairless Robin and the pink-panted Cyborg. "Lets pretend Robin _has_ hair," Lesley said as Sarah stood Robin next to Starfire and placed Cyborg by the little fake TV set where Beast Boy already stood.

"Alright, BB," Sarah said in a deep voice, moving Cyborg closer to the Beast Boy doll. "Let's play video games!" Lesley grabbed a tiny controller that was connected to the TV. "Okay, Cy," she said in return. "What about _Super Ninjas 8_?"

"Boo ya!" Sarah yelled. She also grabbed a mini controller and pretended Cyborg was playing it. "Oh," Lesley said suddenly facing Sarah. "What's wrong, Les?" Sarah asked her friend. "I forgot to tell you," Lesley started, "Billy's coming over." Her happy face had turned into a worried expression. "Billy the Bully?" Sarah asked alarmed. "Yep,"

"Oh no!" Sarah said. "Why does your brother hang out with that menace?"

"Because he thinks Billy's cool," Lesley said. "How? Billy is twelve and Joe is eleven. Plus, Billy is just so mean!" Sarah said. "He just does, Sarah," Lesley answered sadly. "And there isn't that big a difference between their ages," They both sighed. "When is he coming over?" Sarah asked. "Any minute now," Lesley said, turning her head to face the door. And as if their worries had called him, Billy now stood in the doorway.

"Hello ladies," Billy said menacingly. "What evil deed should I do today?"

"Nothing." Lesley stated flatly. "You wish," Billy said and walked through the door. "Oh boy, what do we have here?" he said, looking down at the Starfire doll in the chair. "A Teen Titans doll collection?" He picked her up and examined her closely. "I think I'll take her," He started to turn but Sarah jumped up and pulled on the doll.

"Hey you little punk!" Billy said trying to take the mini Starfire out of Sarah's hands. "Let go!" The saga continued for a few more seconds, until... "Snap!" The Starfire doll's leg had broken apart. "Billy!" Sarah and Lesley whined. Tears started dripping from their eyes. "What's going on!" Lesley's Mom's voice could be heard from down the hall. "I'd better leave," Billy said to himself as he slipped out the door.

"What is the matter?" Mrs. Charts asked appearing in the hall. "Billy broke Starfire's leg!" Sarah and Lesley sobbed, holding the doll up so she could see. "Oh my," Mrs. Charts said, taking Starfire from Sarah's grasp. "I'll have to call Billy's mom and tell him about this." She left the room.

TITANS TOWER

Starfire pressed the channel button on the remote again, watching the images flicker on the screen each time. She had been worried about Robin all day. She couldn't rest, he hadn't come out of his room for a while. In fact, she hadn't seen him at all this morning. It was scaring her. She had tried several times to get him to come out. But he didn't even speak.

"Hey Star," Raven said in her usual tone, walking over to where Starfire sat. She knew that Starfire was worried about Robin (she was, too), so she was trying to be as nice as she possibly could. "What are you watching?"

"Nothing, friend," Starfire said downheartedly. She pressed the button again and a man in a white chef's coat appeared on the screen. Raven looked down at her feet then over at Starfire's. But something was missing.

"Ah!" Raven screamed, eyes black, and furniture flying every where. "What is it, friend?" Starfire asked alarmed, jumping off the couch as it flew into the air. "Your... Leg!" Raven shouted. Starfire looked down at her feet. There was only one! "Ah!" Starfire screamed, shooting up to the ceiling and bumping her head. She withered down to the floor as Cyborg and Beast Boy rushed in. Even Robin came in to see what the trouble was.

"What's wrong, Star?" Robin asked worriedly, running over to Starfire's side. "Oh my god!" he yelled backing off slowly, then a bit faster 'til he was in the hallway. "Woah, Starfire," Beast Boy said with a look of terror on his face. Raven had calmed down a little, so the furniture landed back on the floor. "What the heck happened!" Cyborg asked, also backing up. "I do not know, friend," Starfire said. "I fear that someone has put the Hogsarthian curse on me. But it has never been like this." She closed her eyes. She didn't dare see what it looked like again.

AT LESLEY'S HOUSE

Sarah and Lesley were still crying. Mrs. Charts tried several times to shut them up, but its was no use. But then she got an Idea. "Why don't we go to the doll store," she suggested. "I'm sure they'll be able to fix Starfire's leg." The girls looked up with hope in their hearts. Then they looked at eachother and said, "Okay!"

Pretty soon they found themselves at the doll store waiting for the manager to repair Starfire's leg. Sarah and Lesley sat in a chair by the door and watched the small TV up on a platform attached to the wall. The news was on and it showed an old barn bursting with flames. Animals were stampeding from every direction as fireman and farmers started hosing it down with water.

"Oh, my," Mrs. Charts exclaimed as she joined the girls. Then what looked like a group of people came flying into the picture, some running on the ground. "The Titans!" Sarah and Lesley shouted happily as they came into view. But in their minds they were still wondering what had been happening.

AT THE FARMHOUSE

"Titans go!" Robin yelled, pointing his finger toward the burning barn. Raven floated over to it and put a force field over the flames to make them disappear. Beast Boy turned into a sheepdog and herded all the animals to safety. Cyborg and Robin searched for the nearest source of water. And Starfire hovered over the ground nearby, watching the others extinguish the fire.

She knew that there were news reporters close by. She could see them with their cameras and video recorders. Starfire didn't want them to see her, but since there were usually five Titans and now there were only four, the reporters had to find the fifth. And they did.

"Oh my god!" one of the newscasters screamed. "Starfire! Is that you? What happened!" But her words came out in mumbles, obviously stupefied by the fact that Starfire had only one leg. "I…I…" Starfire didn't know what she could say. She glanced over to where Robin was and saw him watching her. Robin whispered something to Cyborg who was holding the fire hose from the fire truck. Then he hurried to the reporters.

"Look, people," Robin said as he approached the crowd. "There is a fire going on. It's pretty dangerous, so I suggest that you leave." The reporters didn't do anything for a moment wondering if they should go. But they retreated muttering until they couldn't be seen. Starfire gave Robin a look of thanks, and he returned a smile. They then went to help Cyborg.

THE DOLL STORE

"Oh, my," Mrs. Charts said, putting her finger to her lips. Sarah and Lesley didn't know what to say or do. Starfire was missing a leg. And what was even weirder was she wasn't in a hospital. "What do you…" Sarah mumbled. "I don't know…" Lesley said. "But don't you think it's kinda…"

"Kinda what, Lesley?" Sarah asked, her eyes still fixed on the TV. "Odd." Lesley said. " I mean, Cyborg's pants are the same as the one's the doll has. Robin's hair is gone like the mini version of him. And now Starfire's leg has… Vanished."

"I guess you're right," Sarah said thoughtfully. "Do you think we have like… powers?"

"No." Lesley stated flatly. "I really doubt it."

**That's it for now! Hope you liked this chapter! Jennifer**


	4. Beast Boy's twin, Raven

Sarah laid her head back on the pillow. She was tired and confused. And she had a feeling she wouldn't be able to sleep for a while. What was happening? Why did everything she did to the dolls seem to happen in real-life? She closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. She couldn't think of anything else, now. Nothing to put her to sleep. She turned restlessly form side to side making the bed shake. Did she really have powers?

THE NEXT AFTERNOON AT LESLEY'S HOUSE

"I don't know, Lesley," Sarah told her friend. "It seems that everything we do to the dolls happen to the _real_ Titans." Lesley looked at her friend thoughtfully. "I don't know what to tell you," she said. Sarah picked up the Raven doll next to where she sat.

"So why were there paint cans in front of Joe's room?" Sarah asked, trying to change the conversation. "He's going to redo his room," Lesley said, placing the leg-less Starfire doll on the fake couch. "What color?" Sarah asked again, sounding more interested than she really was. "Green," Lesley replied, putting the destroyed Robin next to Starfire. "He wants it to look 'cool'. You know, with blue, green, maybe even red."

"Oh, okay," Sarah said tiredly. "Look," Lesley said, standing up and stretching out her arms. "I'm kinda hungry. You want a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?"

"Sure," Sarah replied a little happier. "I'll follow you." Sarah stood up now, too, with Raven doll still in hand, and walked toward the kitchen with Lesley in front of her. She passed Mrs. Chart's room, getting closer to Joe's. The paint cans were gone except for an opened one in the doorway and soon she found herself walking in. She saw Joe and his Mom. Mrs. Charts was painting one of the walls a bright neon green. Joe was watching her.

"Hello," Sarah said suddenly without thinking. Mrs. Charts turned immediately and greeted Sarah warmly. "Hello, dear," She replied. "What do you think of my room?" Joe said happily. "It's cool," Sarah said. Joe turned his head satisfied to continue studying his Mother. Mrs. Charts was wearing a dark blue denim jumper that was covered with paint, her blonde hair had specks of blue, and she seemed very tired. Joe was wearing his usual football jersey with #1printed on the front in blue. He also had on a pair of worn jeans with holes of various sizes.

"Sarah!" Sarah could hear Lesley's voice from the kitchen. "Your sandwich is ready!" Sarah started for the hall. But when she got to the doorway…

"Ah!" Sarah tripped over the open can in the doorway, knocking over the can, and falling in the spilled paint. "Oh, my," Sarah said, blinking furiously and feeling the paint sink into her clothes. She sat up and saw Mrs. Charts rush to her side. "Are you okay?" she said hurriedly, kneeling next to her. "Yeah," Sarah said panting. "I think so," She looked down at the paint and saw the back of what looked like… the Raven doll!

"No!" Sarah screamed picking up the now green miniature Titan. "What happened!" Lesley asked as she ran into the hall. "I tripped over the paint can," Sarah said sobbing slightly. She held up the doll in her hands. "Oh," Lesley said shockingly. "Well," she continued without taking her eyes away from Raven. "Are _you _okay?"

TITANS TOWER

Raven opened her eyes and fell to the floor. She had been meditating, but had suddenly felt different, as if something had changed. She stood up immediately and searched herself. She found the problem. "AHHHHHHHH!" The dresser flew up in the air along with her bed and several other pieces of furniture. She was green! Raven floated quickly out the door and through the hall.

She flew straight to the living room where the other destroyed Titans (except Beast Boy) were watching TV. "Ahhhh! She screamed again. All the Titans- not surprised at all by the scream- turned to find Raven bent over, hands on her knees, panting violently. A number of items crashing to the floor behind her.

"My god, Raven," Robin said, staring at the now green Titan. "What the heck happened?" But he already knew what the answer would be. "I… don't… know…" came the expected reply. Beast Boy eagerly jumped up and ran to Raven's side. "Cool, dude," he said, scanning Raven top to bottom. "Now we're like… the same!" Beast Boy chuckled. "Oh boy," Raven said sarcastically, now hardly panting and calming down.

"It's not funny, BB," Cyborg said standing now. "That is right, friend," Starfire said, floating raggedly to Raven. She still hadn't gotten use to flying with one leg. "Raven is not… feeling well," Raven frowned. "I just wish we could find out what's happening," she said. "Yeah," exclaimed Beast Boy more seriously, now. "Otherwise the whole tower will be destroyed by Raven's emotions!" He started laughing. But when no one else laughed, he stopped.

"I'll keep calm," Raven said slowly. "We know you will," Robin said, frowning in Beast Boy's direction. "We all will-"

"Beep! Beep!"

"Not again!" Robin said distressed. He ran to the giant computer and pressed some buttons. The screen showed a park, people scattering in every direction. It was quite smoky, and when Robin zoomed out, it showed flaming trees, some falling down while others releasing branches. "All right, Titans," He turned around, but no one was there. "Titans?"

THE JUMP CITY PARK

"Why does this always happen to us!" Sarah asked, running. "I don't know!" Lesley shouted back. "It's almost as if we attract trouble!"

"Now _that's _impossible!" Sarah said. Mrs. Charts hurried them along as they ran to the street. They stopped at the sidewalk next to the busy road and heard sirens not too far away.

Sarah felt like crying. She hadn't the last couple times for a reason she didn't know. Sarah was always worrying, and Lesley herself had told her she worried too much. But she wasn't really concerned about it, now. Maybe because she knew the Titans would come, no matter what mysterious appearance they had undertaken.

"Are you both okay?" Mrs. Charts asked as they reached the department store on the corner. "Oh, yeah," Sarah said. Mrs. Charts strained her neck forward to look for a fire truck. She could see one in the distance. "Oh, I hope they get here soon," she said referring to the firemen.

Sarah looked up in the sky, hoping for a glimpse of the Teen Titans. Sure enough she could see Beast Boy, Cyborg on his back, Starfire, and… another Beast Boy?

"What in the world?" Sarah said, studying the sky. It was weird enough Robin didn't seem to be with them, but a second Beast Boy? Except this person was different. They had a blue leotard (A/N: Is it blue or black?) with a long flowing cape. They also had a hood over their head.

"Is that Beast Boy? Or Raven?" Sarah asked Lesley, who had the exact same puzzled expression. "I think its Raven. I mean, why would Beast Boy be wearing Raven's outfit?" Lesley asked. The Titans flew closer to the ground and finally disappeared behind the trees. "Come on!" Lesley said to her mother. "We've got to watch. She dragged Mrs. Charts across the street and into the park with Sarah following. "We're not going anywhere near that fire, you hear me?" Mrs. Charts shouted.

They reached the edge of the playground, which wasn't too far from the fire. The girls could still see the Titans in action, and had decided that the second Beast Boy was really Raven.

OVER BY THE FIRE

"Wow, Raven," Beast Boy said to her sarcastically. "You sure are taking this well," He looked at her for a second. She was beautiful, even if she was totally emotionless. He thought it was kinda cool, Raven being green and all. Unfortunately she did not.

Raven glanced at him quickly and floated over to a near fire hydrant, said, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" and started putting-out the fire. Beast Boy, feeling slightly disappointed, ran to Cyborg to help him.

BY THE PLAYGROUND

"Look!" Lesley shouted. "The firemen are finally here!" The red truck rode over to the Titan's side and helped them put out the fire with their hose.

HALF AN HOUR LATER

The fire was out. The firefighters were on their way back. Lesley and Sarah were heading for the car with Mrs. Charts ahead.

"You know, Lesley," Sarah said quietly, glancing back at the Titans who were on their way to Titans Tower. "What." Lesley asked. "I was thinking… Well, I was thinking…"

"Thinking what." Lesley asked annoyingly. "Maybe we have powers," Sarah blurted. Lesley stopped walking, breathed in deeply, and continued to the car. "I was wondering the same thing," she admitted shyly. Sarah gave Lesley a look of confusion. "You have?" she asked. "Yeah, I have." Lesley said. "I was thinking we might have… Oh! What's it called?" Lesley slapped her forehead. "It begins with voo…?"

"Voodoo?" Sarah asked. "Me too."

"Well, if that's the case," Lesley told her friend. "We should be extremely careful."

**Another chapter completed! Yeah! Thank you, everyone, for reviewing my last chapter! Bye, Jennifer**


	5. Vanishing Beast Boy

"Okay," Lesley said the next afternoon at her house. "We _really _need to be careful."

"I agree," Sarah said, nodding. "I think we should stop playing with the dolls for now." She looked longingly at the Teen Titan minis at her feet. "Do you think we have to stop playing dolls for the rest of our life?" Sarah asked.

"No," Lesley said. "We can play with dolls that aren't made after someone," But Lesley did not look at all happy. Neither did Sarah. They both enjoyed playing with the dolls. But they knew that if thay wanted to keep these things from happening, they would need to stop playing with them.

"I guess so," Sarah said, still looking disapointed. She glanced at the plastic green box in the corner. It held an assortment of different dolls.

"Maybe we can dress them up to look like the Titans?" Sarah suggested. But they both were silent, knowing that this would not be the same.

Finally, Lesley broke the silence. "I feel kind of guilty," she said in a downhearted tone. Sarah nodded in agreement. They were the reason the Titans were screwing up. The reason they felt so embarassed.

"Maybe we should tell them," Sarah said. Lesley thought about this for a moment.

"Yeah," she finally responded. "That might be a good idea! We can tell my Mom we're going back to your house." She hopped to her feet and ran to get her backpack.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked, getting up and following Lesley to the kitchen.

"I'm getting ready to go," Lesley said, pulling out two apples from the fridge and tossing them into her backpack. "We should bring some snacks incase we get hungry." She reached for a pack of cookies in a cupboard, then sat the bag on the counter. She then found some bottles of water in the fridge and put them in, too.

"Maybe we should bring the Titan dolls, too," Sarah said. "We could give them to them." Lesley stopped rumaging through the kitchen and gave another look of interest.

"That would be good," she said, rushing to her room and picking up the dolls from the floor then heading for the hall. But she stopped suddenly in her tracks. She felt a bit hesitant going to Titans Tower. They were the coolest. They were superheroes. It was hard to beleive they were going to meet them, without any disaster to worry about. Except for thiers...

"Whats wrong?" Sarah asked, noticing Lesley's worried face.

"I guess I wanted to meet the Titans- um... I mean without anything needing to be saved- just to do that." She took a deep breath. " Meet them. Not to tell them that we're the reason for all thier trouble."

"I'm sure they'll understand that we didn't mean to do this on purpose," Sarah said soothingly, walking over to Lesley and putting a hand on her shoulder. She slid her hand down to Lesley's, and started tugging on it. "Come on," Sarah said. "Lets go,"

IN FRONT OF TITANS TOWER

"Just stay calm," Sarah said to her friend, ringing the doorbell. "We can do this."

"But how are we going to explain our powers when we don't even know ourselves?" Lesley asked, making Sarah's statment sound stupid.

"Um..."

"_CREAK!" _They heard the sound of the giant metal door opening, and watched anxiously as it swung before them. Lesley's heart was pounding. Sarah's mind was racing. Both were hoping they _could _do this.

"Uh, hi," Robin's face had appeared in front of them with a look of utter embarassment. "What can I help you with?" He faked a smile.

"Um..." Sarah muttered again. She looked at Lesley. What was she going to say? Tell them that they just found out that they had voodoo powers? And thats why all these mysterious things were happening?

Robin looked at them eagerly. "Yes?" he said.

"Um... We wanted to know if we could see what Titans Tower looks like on the inside!" Sarah blurted out, feeling more nervous then ever. Lesley slapped her hand on her forhead and sighed.

"Okay..." Robin said, stepping back and letting them in. The two girls walked inside to find the rest of the sad group. Not even Starfire seemed to truly smile. But she flew down to greet them.

"Hello, friends," she said downheartedly. "What causes this unexpected ocasion?" Lesley and Sarah smiled, though they didn't feel like it.

"We wanted to... We wanted to..." Sarah started.

"We wanted to see what Titans Tower looked like, for real," Lesley finished, smiling as sweetly as her heart would let.

"Oh," Starfire said flying back. "We will show you." She started for the hall and led them to her room.

"This is mine," she said. After Starfire's, Cyborg's, and Beast Boy's rooms were shown- Raven didn't allow them into hers- , Robin took them to his.

It was dark inside, and the walls were adorned with newspaper clippings, wanted posters, and various pictures of different people. There was a small bed in the corner, and a desk held a number of trophies from the villains they had defeated. And another table had a chemistry set on it.

"And thats the end of our tour," Robin said miserably. Lesley knew that now was the time to start explaining.

Lesley looked at Sarah and both nodded. "Uh... Robin?"

"Yes?" he said.

"We wanted to tell you something," Lesley took off her backpack underneath the chemistry set's table, and laid it on the ground. Sarah crouched down and started pulling out the Beast Boy doll. But when she got up...

"Ouch!" She had gotten up, forgetting the table was there and had knocked it over, liquid flying everywhere. She got covered in a red goo, and the Beast Boy doll started to slowly vanish. "What is this stuff!" Sarah said in a panicky voice. She knew that whatever got on the doll would get on...

"Guys!" Beast Boy shouted, for he too was disappearing.

"Thats my vanishing formula!" Robin replied stupidly, amazed by the fact that Beast Boy was disappearing as the doll did.

"Uh! Guys! HELP ME!" Beast Boy's whole body was gone, now, and his face was the only thing able to see.

Lesley glanced at Sarah who looked like she was about to cry. "Woah!" Robin said, now looking confusedly at the doll, and then back at Beast Boy.

"We think we have voodoo powers!"

**Sorry! But I had to stop there! By the way, wothlessdeath, your suggestion doesn't bother me at all! It helps me alot. Thanks! Jennifer**


	6. Mumbo Jumbo's Payback

"You think what!" Robin asked, his confused stare not changing expression.

"We think... we have... voodoo powers," Sarah said more hesitantly. She had a terrified look on her face. Robin looked at the invisible doll, then at the vanished Beast Boy.

"Okay," Robin said calmly. He breathed in deeply and sat down.

AN HOUR LATER IN THE TITAN'S LIVING ROOM

"And that's why we think we have powers," Lesley finished. They had told the Titans everything, how they didn't beleive it at first, but then knew it was true. They did have powers.

All of them, their mouths dropped, eyes wide, stared at the two girls. "Well," Robin said slowly. "I guess that would make sense." He got up from the couch and walked to the giant computer. "We found the villain who caused all those fires," he said. "Mumbo Jumbo."

"Yes, friends," Starfire said, getting up and floating to Robin's side. "But he is in hiding." Her face became worried. "We cannot find him." Lesley and Sarah just sat thinking for a moment, then looked at eachother excitedly.

"You think it would work?" Sarah asked Lesley hurriedly.

"Well, we wouldn't need to know where he was to nag him," Lesley replied.

They both looked at the Titans, who were staring at them quite buggingly. "Do you have a Mumbo Jumbo doll?"

AT MUMBO JUMBO'S HIDING PLACE

"This is the best trick in the history of magic tricks!" Mumbo said menacingly waving his wand around. He stared at himself in the broken mirror on the wall. "Why, you are quite stunning," he said.

"And, why- AH!" Mumbo's hat had disappeared and had revealed a bald spot. The baldi spot grew wider and wider, until there was nothing left on his head. But that wasn't all...

"AHH!" He suddenly fell over and saw that his leg had gone. He tried to crawl to his bed, but halfway there he realized he was now wearing pink pants with purple bunnies on it (they couldn't find any with flowers).

"AHH!" he screamed. "What is happening to me!" He helped himself onto the bed, facing the mirror. Again he was screaming.

His skin was a bright neon green. But then he was... "Ah! I'm disappearing!"

He crawled his way outside. And there were his best friends. The Police.

"My, you look nice," one of the Policeman said to Mumbo as he picked him up and put him in handcuffs. "Argh!" Mumbo growled, not even bothering to struggle.

The Titans stood there, watching him, the two girls at their side. Robin turned to Sarah and Lesley and the rest followed. Sarah was holding a doll that looked like it was _supposed _to be Mumbo Jumbo. "Thanks for all your help," Robin said. The two girls blushed.

"We're sorry we caused you all that trouble," Lesley said apolegetically.

"Thats okay," Robin said, partly sad. The rest of the Titans nodded.

They started to walk away. "Wait!" Sarah said. The Titans stopped. "I think we'll be able to fix some of you.

AT LESLEY'S HOUSE

"Glue," Lesley said, reaching out her hand. Sarah handed her the bottle of glue, and Lesley streamed the glue onto the black, spiky wig. She stuck it onto the dolls head.

"Well, he kinda looks normal," Sarah said reassuringly, staring at the Robin doll.

"It'll have to do," Lesley said, placing him in a pile with the other dolls. They had taken the pants of Cyborg's doll, stuck the leg back on Starfire, painted Raven's skin back to its usual color, and had used the anti-vanishing formula Robin gave them on Beast Boy. They were close enough.

"Ding, dong!" The doorbell was ringing.

"It must be the Titans," Lesley said, scooping the dolls into her arms and, with Sarah following close behind, ran to the door.

Sarah opened it, seeing Lesley's hands were full. "Hello! how are you?" she greeted the superheroes merrily.

"We feel better, thanks to you two." Robin said when everyone was in the hall.

"Good," The girls said thankfully.

"Well," Lesley said, walking over to Robin. "I guess these are yours now." She handed them the dolls. Robin gave her a look of appreciation.

"Well, we better get going." They turned to leave.

"Um, will you guys come to my birthday party tomorrow?" Sarah called after them.

Robin turned his head and smiled. "We'll be there."

THE NEXT DAY

"Make a wish, Sarah!" Lesley said to her friend.

"So what is this 'wishing' we are talking about?" Starfire asked Robin confused.

"Um... I'll tell you later, Star." Robin replied.

Sarah took a deep breath and blew all the candles out with one breath. "Boo ya!" Cyborg said, standing up and jerking his hand into the air.

They had all eaten cake and it was present time. "Here, honey," Mrs. Mcallister siad, handing her daughter a rectangular gift. She quickly ripped the wraping paper to discover...

"An Inuyasha doll," Sarah said hesitantly, smiling. She held it up for everyone to see. And they all burst into laughter.

"Whats wrong?" Mr. Mcallister asked.

"Nothing, Dad," Sarah said through bursts of laughter. "You wouldn't understand.

**Wow, I can't beleive it is finally finished. It feels kinda weird now. Its over. Oh well, maybe if I can think of something I'll make a sequel. What does everyone think?**

**Thank you EVERYONE for reveiwing! I appreciated the suggestions and the comments. Hope you liked the last chapter, Jennifer**


End file.
